The present invention relates to imidazole derivatives, a process for the production thereof, and antitumor agents comprising the imide-zole derivatives as active ingredients.
There is little difference between tumor cells and normal cells in respect of physiological properties. For this reason, antitumor agents so far provided for clinical applications tend to produce more serious side effects if the antitumor activities thereof are higher and thus cannot always attain satisfactory therapeutic effects. Under such situation, an enhanced therapeutic effect on tumors can be obtained only by a proper combination of chemotherapy with a surgical treatment or radiotherapy.
As indicated above, antitumor agents so far provided for clinical applications are accompanied by problems in respect of therapeutic effects and side effects and thus are not most acceptable.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide novel compounds having remarkable antitumor activities.